


Follow Me

by shinjiteii



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crack, Don't Read This, M/M, dumb, idolverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-25 13:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14379273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinjiteii/pseuds/shinjiteii
Summary: Nam Woohyun and Kim Sunggyu end up in dumb situations because of their dumbness.





	1. nwh

**Author's Note:**

> crackfic
> 
> please don’t read this! it’s really dumb and crack and i’m sorry.  
> I had written this a long time ago as a break from writing wblutss. But since my other fic can’t be updated today (I plan to update the final chapter for it tomorrow), this is being published. This ain’t worth reading tho. Should I just delete this lol

 

 

 

It is suffocating, but they are used to it.

Woohyun looks around in the over-crowded elevator he’s in. He’s sure the elevator’s supposed to beep to indicate that the total weight inside is well over the limits, but it doesn’t, and he sighs.

It is filled with around fifty people- him, Sunggyu, Myungsoo, Sungjong, and two of their managers forming part of the group. They are surrounded by many fansites and fans in general, who are continuously snapping their photos. The ten odd common folk who were forced to share the elevator with them, are indifferent. A few of them try to identify which celebrities are occupying the elevator, the rest are just waiting to get off away from the madness.

The elevator moves from the ground floor unbelievably even after being over the weight limit.

Woohyun glances at Myungsoo and Sungjong who are trying to keep to themselves, and their managers are idly standing beside them. Sunggyu is standing in front of Woohyun and he looks… sleepy. The managers don’t bother to protect them or be by their side, since the fans are maintaining a respectful distance from them.

However, Woohyun still ends up being jostled by one of the common folk, and ends up crashing onto Sunggyu.

Sunggyu opens his eyes in annoyance, but doesn’t say anything.

Woohyun is bored, and the others are far away and it will probably take them around ten minutes more in the elevator to reach the hundredth floor, since people are also getting onto and out of the elevator as it moves up.

He smiles at some of his fansites and notices one of his and Sunggyu’s fansites gossiping and giggling with each other.

Okay. Time for a show.

Woohyun moves a bit closer to Sunggyu. They are very close, almost touching.

He places his right hand over Sunggyu’s ear and pretends to whisper something to him.

Sunggyu seems to be still in sleepy mode, but nevertheless inches closer to Woohyun to listen to what he’s saying.

Woohyun grabs the chance. Placing his left hand over Sunggyu’s slacks covered butt, he squeezes the butt slightly.

Sunggyu shivers under him and Woohyun whispers to him. “Let’s give them something to talk about.”

“No.” Sunggyu whispers back sternly.

Woohyun did not expect anything else as reply, but gives another squeeze to Sunggyu’s butt.

He can feel the anger radiating from Sunggyu.

“Stop. Why are you doing this?” Sunggyu says in a low voice.

“You slept on top of me for the whole night yesterday in the hotel. My body is aching. Now take this as punishment.”

“Oh please, I would have gone to Dongwoo, but I had to sleep over you, since he wasn’t there.”

“Stop using us as pillows or beds.” Woohyun chides, as he grabs and squeezes both of Sunggyu’s butt cheeks with his hands. He has not yet looked at his fans’ reactions. They have been pretty quiet. Switching his attention to them would however make it less exciting for them. So he stays focused on Sunggyu.

“Sorry. Let me go now.” Sunggyu says.

Woohyun’s surprised to hear an apology, but he supposes Sunggyu doesn’t want to face more humiliation. Woohyun’s going to get it back once they are out of there, but he couldn’t care less now.

“Aw why are you being cute?” He says, noticing Sunggyu’s pink cheeks.

“You are the cute one, and if you don’t stop doing this, people will stop calling you cute.”

“They know I am naughty too.” Woohyun whispers, hiding his mouth using one hand, and resting the other on Sunggyu’s ass.

“You are going to be punished later if you don’t stop now.” Sunggyu warns.

The elevator stops at a floor and a whole lot of people enter.

The two are forced to practically stick against each other.

Woohyun takes the chance and sneakily rubs his fingers over Sunggyu’s nipples, which are covered by a loose t-shirt.

He can hear Sunggyu’s breathing hitch and he’s sure Sunggyu’s making those weird facial expressions he always makes, whenever Dongwoo or Myungsoo play with his buds.

And Woohyun’s taken note of it too many times to know what kind of face the leader’s making, without even looking at him.

And he realizes he doesn’t want to stop.

Sunggyu’s face turns a darker shade of red, and he hides his face in Woohyun’s neck. “Stop” He says.

Woohyun knows he’s gone too far and this is too weird. It’s weird for him to be having fun in doing such stuff to someone whom he considers as a friend. But he doesn’t want to stop.

Sunggyu’s holding his shoulders tight, his face buried in Woohyun’s neck.

And Woohyun continues rubbing his fingers over both the nipples, pinching them occasionally.

Sunggyu only whispers in Woohyun’s ears, his voice broken. “Be prepared.”

And Woohyun is worried about how those words make him excited.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever reached here, you were warned, don’t blame me  
> Next chapter- sunggyu’s revenge


	2. ksg

 

 

 

Sunggyu’s far too lost, his eyes closed, as Woohyun’s fingers continue their attack on his nipples. It’s mainly just Woohyun’s thumbs rubbing over him, as Sunggyu grips the younger’s shoulders tight.

For the past few minutes, he’s been concentrated on keeping his mouth shut. There are just too many people around them, and though some of their actions can be attributed to fanservice, he’s sure most of what Woohyun has been doing to him is way beyond the classification of fanservice.

He’s not sure when Woohyun stops, but when he opens his eyes, he can see nothing.

There’s darkness around them and a lot of murmuring, and oh, the elevator’s stopped moving, only the ventilation working.

An announcement from the speaker inside informs that they will have to wait for some time as there’s some technical snag and it will take a few minutes for the lights to be on, and for the elevator to continue moving.

Sunggyu gasps, which gets lost in the noise of the people around them, when Woohyun moves his hands down Sunggyu’s body, letting them finally settle on Sunggyu’s waist.

Woohyun’s leaning over his shoulder now, his scent invading Sunggyu’s senses.

“Sorry.” Woohyun says, and Sunggyu’s torn between wanting to hit him and trying to concentrate to come up with ideas for a payback.

Whatever he comes up with, he has to be quick, otherwise, Woohyun would be making another move, and then it will be checkmate.

Sunggyu moves to his side, effectively bringing Woohyun with him, as the younger is basically leaning against him. He lets his back rest on the wall of the elevator, keeping as much distance as possible between them and the other people.

He’s absolutely raging, and wants to curse at Woohyun because there will be pictures later all over the web, high definition ones, showing him being groped on his backside.

That isn’t too bad, Sunggyu is used to it over almost a decade of having Dongwoo as a group member, but Woohyun had to purposely emphasise what he was doing. And though Sunggyu is sure none of the cameras around them have caught what happened after that, since they were surrounded by people then, but even a blurry photo of Sunggyu’s face during that time would be embarrassing.

He can’t see Woohyun’s face clearly, he can see only see silhouettes of people from the camera lights flashing from the cellphones around them.

One of their managers stands in front of them to shield them from fans, and Sunggyu is thankful for that.

Because even though Woohyun took the risk of letting disturbing content be captured on camera, Sunggyu will not allow that.

He has better plans.

Woohyun has his hands on his waist, and though Sunggyu can’t see his face clearly, and that’s a pity, he can definitely enjoy teasing him, because the younger’s standing fit against him, and Woohyun is not exactly subtle at reacting to stuff.

He brings Woohyun closer, encircling his hands around him and nonchalantly rests his hands over Woohyun’s ass.

There’s nothing more pleasing to him at that moment than listening to Woohyun groan right by his ear. He’s glad he doesn’t miss that over the noise of people talking around them.

And he’s not letting Woohyun move. He doesn’t want to miss a single thing.

“Are you ready for your punishment?” He asks right next to the younger’s ear. He has to actually place his lips over the ear, so that he’s sure he’s speaking to Woohyun, and not into the air.

And he isn’t sure if Woohyun’s heard him, but then the younger suddenly tries to push himself away, so Sunggyu’s pulling him back, and holding him tight against him.

“Let’s get back to our rooms first.” Woohyun says in a low voice.

And Sunggyu wants to laugh. “You should have thought of that while you were playing with me before.”

He is tempted to take Woohyun by surprise and pretend to kiss him or something. That would be enough punishment for Woohyun, but there are more evil plans in his head.

He will regret it later, but he pinches Woohyun’s backside and the younger lets out a squeak, and that makes him feel accomplished enough.

But then Woohyun says, “That’s all you have got?” and Sunggyu wastes no time in acting on his plan.

He removes his hands from their position, pulling them back only to give a tight slap over Woohyun’s ass.

There’s absolutely no sound of that over the din of people chattering, and Sunggyu’s relieved, but Woohyun’s not, as he stutters, “W-what are you doing?”

Infinite’s wearing plain slacks as a part of their outfit today and not jeans, which is why Sunggyu could have had his revenge by fondling Woohyun like the younger had done to him before.

But why do that when this was more fun?

He repeats his action, and he can feel Woohyun fitting right against him, pushing him to the wall, no space between their bodies.

Woohyun inhales hard, and requests, “Hyung not here please. Punish me once we reach our rooms.”

But the latter part of what he says comes out weird, because Sunggyu smacks him again on his butt.

Woohyun’s voice is loud this time, and their manager asks them if they are alright, to which both of them reply that there are no worries.

Sunggyu’s however back to his routine, and he can feel the change in the aura around Woohyun. The younger’s exceptionally quiet, and because Sunggyu can’t see his face, he wonders if he’s gone overboard.

If Woohyun’s uncomfortable he will stop, and the younger would also move away if that is the case. It’s not like Sunggyu has an iron grip on him. It’s easy to get away.

Yet the silence from Woohyun makes him question himself. “Are you alright Woohyun ah?” He asks.

“Just ten more times and then you will stop.” Woohyun says, and Sunggyu wants to laugh because he wasn’t going to continue it for more than five times.

Who would let such an opportunity slip though?

Woohyun’s now fitted their bodies exactly against each other, and Sunggyu’s feeling a little flustered at the close contact, but nevertheless proceeds with his move.

That almost makes him scream though because his slap makes Woohyun’s hips jolt forward, and his crotch is pressed against Sunggyu’s suddenly and he can’t breathe.

He’s going to be hard and to have a friend against you when you are hard will be horrifying, even though they have been doing questionable things to each other in the past few minutes.

Before that, there’s already Woohyun’s bulge touching him, and Sunggyu’s not sure how to feel about the fact that Woohyun’s hard and that it’s Sunggyu who has reduced him to that state.

He’s sure how his body feels though. He’s embarrassingly growing hard himself, and he lets his hand fall away from Woohyun, so Woohyun can free himself from Sunggyu and they can already get over this and not talk about this ever again.

But Woohyun’s not moving at all. Sunggyu’s wondering how to ask him to move away without saying it out loud, but Woohyun says, “There’s only nine times remaining hyung. Do it before the light comes back on.”

Sunggyu bites his lips hard at that. This is really weird, even though he’s been in such situations before. There was this time he had been drunk and had been sharing the changing room with an actor from his musical who had had helped him jerk off because he was horny then. Then there had been this time when this female idol he knew had offered him a lap dance when they were in a party together, and he had accepted it too.

But now it is Woohyun. And though there are some times they go overboard with the fanservice or even with their touches in private, it is never to the extent that it is sexual.

They are both hard now, and Sunggyu can feel Woohyun moving slowly, the friction causing him to momentarily mess up his thoughts.

“Hyung” Woohyun says, and Sunggyu is sure that it is a moan. It is definitely a moan, and he has never been so turned on before.

“Do it fast” Woohyun continues, moving, his hips rubbing against Sunggyu unintentionally.

And Sunggyu’s lost it.

He has his hand groping Woohyun, and that feels good enough. He doesn’t have the courage to actually smack him again, because they will both lose it then.

But this isn’t better, because Woohyun’s breathing hard, huffing out hot air, right into his ears. Woohyun’s hands move to Sunggyu’s nipples again, and Sunggyu’s really sore to experience more of that. Besides, he isn’t in the state to tolerate anything, the limit’s near.

So he removes those hands, and the younger instead interlinks their fingers at their sides.

That feels really intimate, and Sunggyu’s suddenly conscious of the dim light of the phone cameras on them. Their manager’s doing a good job of covering them, but Sunggyu doesn’t want to take risks.

It occurs to him, that they are in public, surrounded by around fifty people, and what they are doing is extremely indecent.

How will they get out of this state? There is nothing Sunggyu can do that won’t make the matter more complicated, because he’s sure even a single move is going to make him scream.

His lips are practically moulded with Woohyun’s ear as he speaks, but that is the price he has to pay to lessen the risk of being overheard. “Come to my room once you are settled in yours. I’ll hand you the rest of the punishment there.”

That feels sleazy and Sunggyu’s never felt so embarrassed. He gives a light pat to Woohyun’s butt, finally withdrawing, keeping his hands to himself. He’s glad he can’t see Woohyun because he doesn’t want to be seen in this state too.

“I’ll just go to your room directly.” Woohyun says, voice low.

Sunggyu understands, because they can’t exactly separate now in their state. How are they supposed to explain this to everyone? It will be better if they go to his room together without inviting unnecessary stares and questions.

Just then the lights come on, and most of the people in the room switch their gazes towards them.

There’s silence, and then, “What are you doing?” Myungsoo asks from the other side. “Is there any problem hyung?” Sungjong asks.

It will seem odd to them of course. Sunggyu is leaning against the wall of the elevator, and Woohyun’s hugging him tightly, hiding his face.

Sunggyu’s thankfully managed to steel his expression (that’s what he believes). “Woohyunie was feeling scared in the dark, so he came to me.” He says.

There’s a collective aww and squeals from around them, and Sunggyu’s glad he’s managed to save face.

Though Sungjong looks sceptically at them, and Myungsoo just gives a thumbs up.

Sunggyu pats Woohyun’s hair, and Woohyun looks up.

The younger’s face is pink, he looks at Sunggyu with wide, nervous eyes, and for a second Sunggyu believes Woohyun was actually scared of the dark.

“We shouldn’t be doing this over here. This is wrong.” Woohyun says. He looks ashamed, and frankly, Sunggyu’s ashamed too.

They have been too caught up in their dumb game, and looking at the people around them now, it seems ridiculous to have even done whatever dumb shit they have been doing while in public.

The attention on them does not make him excited, instead it makes him scared. Woohyun’s also calming down, and they separate slowly, once they are back to normal.

“Let’s stop for now.” Woohyun says, turning around, and giving their fans a bright smile and throwing hearts at them, assuring them he’s fine.

Sunggyu wants to kick stuff, and just complain to anyone, because he wants more of Woohyun. He doesn’t know why, but the younger’s got him addicted. He doesn’t want this to end here. Apologetically, he’s smiling at the fans who are now moving out of the elevator, as they aren’t allowed to visit the floors above.

Once they are out of the claustrophobic place, Sunggyu’s about to curse himself for having ridiculous feelings about his long-time friend and member, and that he wants to explore more of that, but can’t.

But then he realizes. Woohyun had said they should stop ‘for now’. And the younger’s punishment is still pending.

He smirks as he notices Woohyun trying to sneak into his own room.

Sunggyu holds him back right as Woohyun opens the door to his room, and drags him to his room as they have decided earlier, after bidding everyone else a good night.

Woohyun avoids his eyes, but he’s also holding Sunggyu’s hand back tight, and the nervousness in Sunggyu’s body withers.

 

 

 


End file.
